Patrick Star
Patrick Star is a fictional sea star and main deuteragonist of the animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is SpongeBob's best friend, neighbor and sidekick. He is a very foolish, clueless and dim-witted starfish but still friendly and well-meaning. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He resides under a rock which he claims he built all by himself. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Relatives Family: *Herb Star (father) *Margie Star (mother) *Sam Star (sister) Relatives: *Gary (cousin) *Billy Bob Star (grandfather) *Maw Tucket (grandmother) *Ed Star (cousin) *Sluggo (uncle) Personality Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he ate it in "Life of Crime". His personality may be based on the deadly sin of Sloth, which is the sin of being lazy and having little to no motivation. Other times he can appear almost brilliant, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuse the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies, "It varies". In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Unfortunately, since early 4th season, his idiocy and obnoxiousness eventually flanderized to its disastrous level. At the same time the darker, sociopathic side of his personality surfaces completely in some occasions. For instance in Tunnel of Glove: He actually tries to help Spongebob as he and Pearl trapped in Tunnel of Glove, but his stupidity made him ended up destroys much part of the control room and nearly killed them in process. In Back to Fast: He played with Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's time machine, and then did something worse; callously ate an entire collection of tartar sauce that both the superheroes' past selves supposedly used to seal Man-Ray, causing the present became worse. This shows that he had tendency to made everything became disastrous. Aside those examples, Patrick also had some crime records on his name (whether intentional or accidental) and seemingly becomes more and more irresponsible due to his stupidity, such as when he though SpongeBob was someone else only because the latter was wearing round pants. Patrick callously walks away and remains completely oblivious to his error, even when SpongeBob admits and explains his mistake was due to Patrick's fault. In addition of being a corrupting influence that commit bad stuff without any remorse or hesitation, he shows behavior that were cold, callous, rude, and selfish. On top of that, as supported by TheMysteriousMr.Enter's statement below, his overall action give impression of being a ruthless sociopath, especially in cases when he commit those deeds on purpose. But this doesn't mean that Patrick is a complete heartless psychopath whom only knows to destroy everything. He actually cares for his friends, includes SpongeBob and Gary. This was shown where Patrick once yelled at SpongeBob whom neglected to feed Gary as seen in Have You Seen Me?, where he though that SpongeBob intentionally disowns Gary. He also has redeeming qualities which he still retained until now as seen in Patrick-Man and Karate Star where he redeems himself from his errors. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm easier than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. Generally he is well intentioned but his low IQ often causes him to inadvertently trigger trouble for both himself and his friends. Biography SpongeBob and Patrick often annoy Squidward to no end, but they have no idea they are being annoying to Squidward. Patrick first appeared in the episode: Help Wanted although his first main role in Season 1 is in the episode: Jellyfishing. He disappears very often in Krusty Krab episodes, but he does get a job there in other episodes. He is also very loyal and loving to anyone he knows. Once, to help SpongeBob get into the Salty Spitoon, he pretended to get beat up by SpongeBob so his best friend would seem tough. In the episode, I'm Your Biggest Fanatic, SpongeBob and Patrick went to the Bi-Annual Jellyfish Convention and saw many of their favorite jellyfish enthusiasts, such as Jeffery the Jellyfish, who Patrick admires greatly. Patrick can also play the drums. As seen in the episode, Band Geeks, he plays the drums. Although he is unintelligent and is usually carefree, well-meaning, detached and a close friend to SpongeBob, Patrick has frequently acted cold, shrewd, selfish, and even quite psychotic many times in the series. In the episode I'm with Stupid, SpongeBob volunteered to act stupid around Patrick's parents in an attempt to improve their opinion of Patrick. However, Patrick takes the act too far, to the point where he actually begins to believe that SpongeBob is that stupid. All the teasing and embarrassment from Patrick and his supposed "parents" eventually proves too much for SpongeBob, who runs away screaming and crashes through the wall of his house. In the episode Valentine's Day, after SpongeBob fails to produce a gift for Patrick on Valentine's Day (which was in reality due to scallops attacking and stalling Sandy's chocolate balloon, which was his intended gift), he concludes that SpongeBob must hate him (especially after finding out that SpongeBob gave gifts to everyone else, including somebody he had just met that morning) and goes on a violent rampage throughout the carnival, eventually cornering everyone (including SpongeBob and all the innocent bystanders) at the end of the boardwalk, seemingly with the intention of killing them. Once Sandy shows up and Patrick realizes that SpongeBob has indeed gotten him a gift, his anger is forgotten. In the episode "Nature Pants", when SpongeBob decides to live away from home, a hurt and crazed Patrick attempts to capture him and keep him in a jar on his mantle. When SpongeBob escapes by jumping into the jellyfish hive, Patrick gives up, snaps his net in half, and walks home crying. In the episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve", Patrick fails to do his fair share of work in taking care of the baby scallop, claiming that he is too tired from work. Each night, he promises to assume responsibility for the baby the following night, but repeatedly fails to do so, even when SpongeBob shows him the obscene amount of diapers he has to change. When SpongeBob finds out that "work" consists of Patrick watching TV under his rock and eating junk food, he is furious. In the episode "Driven to Tears", he attends Mrs. Puff's boating school, suspecting that Mrs. Puff was setting up SpongeBob's tests so he would constantly flunk, and passes almost effortlessly. Afterward, he rubs his license in SpongeBob's face every chance he gets, calling himself a "driving genius" (despite having ran red lights and made dangerous U-turns), and when SpongeBob finally gets sick of it and destroys his license, Patrick is arrested for littering and sentenced to prison time (which would never happen in real life). However, SpongeBob confesses to the "crime" and takes Patrick's place in jail. The two friends reconcile when SpongeBob is released from prison. In the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick", he uses a hundred dollar bill that he found in SpongeBob's dropped wallet to enter a contest. Fully acknowledging that the money belonged to his friend but taking it anyway. In the episode "Rule of Dumb", Patrick is crowned King of Bikini Bottom and acts in a ruthless, despotic manner, thinking he has the right to take and use whatever he wants, regardless of what harm it brings to others, to the point of out and outright stealing. After weeks of ruining everyone's lives for his own personal gain, Patrick goes too far by hiring a construction crew to move Squidward's house in order to set up a Ferris wheel. Squidward starts a revolt against Patrick among the townspeople, and Patrick begins planning to kill (or so it seems) Squidward in order to show his power, even scaring SpongeBob away at this point. When Patrick looks into the mirror and sees a monstrous version of him, he becomes horrified by what he has become, decides that friendship is more important than power, and happily abdicates the throne when it is discovered that he is not the true king. In the episode "Yours, Mine, and Mine", Patrick shows a much more selfish nature than normal. He refuses to share a toy SpongeBob technically bought. He had been hungry but had no money, so SpongeBob bought him a meal to share, but Patrick ate all of it. He then complained he didn't get a toy so Mr. Krabs quickly makes one. SpongeBob loves it but Patrick, despite seconds before hording the meal all to himself actually tells off SpongeBob and says that they had been sharing the meal so he wants a turn with the toy, his idea of sharing apparently being that SpongeBob pays and he gets. He keeps it all night and the next day refuses to share even for a split second. SpongeBob and Patrick continue to fight over the toy and Patrick ends up eating it saying if it can't only be his then no one can have it. Mr. Krabs tells them he made a lot of the toys because they were so successful, and Patrick buys a couple toys...with SpongeBob's money. When SpongeBob complains about this Patrick replies, "Have you learned nothing about sharing?" In the episode "Hocus Pocus", Patrick tries to eat the ice cream cone that SpongeBob believes is Squidward. Even after SpongeBob reveals this Patrick's only response is to eat it faster citing that the octopus turned ice cream tasted good. Heroic Acts Season 1 *Naughty Nautical Neighbors: He saved Squidward's life from choking on a fork. Gallery Patrick_Star.png Patrick eating.jpg Patrick rage.png Spongebob & Patrick Jaws Drops.png Patrick scream.png Patrick Cry.png Splatrick.png|Patrick from Sponge Out of Water Mr. Superawesomess.png|Patrick as Mr. Superawesomeness wucallin pinhead.jpg|Who you calling Pinhead? Trivia *He is also evil when he does dumb things or gets selfish and mean. These eventually intensifies to disastrous level, as seen since 4th season where he became less heroic compared to SpongeBob, whom retained his heroic side most of the time. *He can somewhat fly, as seen at the end of the episode The Sponge Who Couldy Fly. *Patrick is seen in some episodes to be a bit smarter than SpongeBob, such as in Jellyfishing, where he looks sad that Squidward does not like him and SpongeBob, which is true. However, SpongeBob is unaware of it. *Patrick has no brain inside his head because he's a starfish and starfishes don't have brains inside their heads. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Sidekick Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Multiple Saver Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Elastic Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Male Damsels Category:Deuteragonists Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Living Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Monarchs Category:Fighter Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Internet Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Provoker Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Animal Kindness Category:Traitor Category:Partners in Training Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Officials Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Childhood friends Category:Neutral Good Category:Super Hero Category:Aristocrats Category:In love heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Food Users